Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Page)
''"Kovu... What have you done?" '' ''-''Kovu to himself Lion King 3: Hyena Rules is a fanfiction writen by Ladybernard. Characters Kizazi Waanzin Kovu Kiara Zira Simba Kumbuka Upelelezi Speckles Nala Shenzi Banzai Ed Nuka (in spirit) Dotty Vitani Spotty (cameo) Kila Kitu NaZaidi Kopa (mentioned) Asante (mentioned) Fisi (mentioned) Neo Ni (mentioned) Chapter 1 In chapter one, TLK 2 ends. Simba meets Dotty, Nuka's mate, who has Nuka's young son, Kumbuka, in her paws. Kovu informs him off the cub's father, while Nala and Kiara listen nearby. Kiara admits to Kovu that she is pregnant, and the chapter ends with Kovu gasping "I'm gonna be a father". Chapter 2 Chapter two starts with Kiara and Kovu cooing over their newborn daughter, Upelelezi. They realize that her older brother, Kizazi, is spying on them, along with Kumbuka, and they welcome them to say hello to Upelelezi. Meanwhile, a hyena cub is crying in the Outlands, because she is alone, after the death of everyone else in her clan. Ed stumbles upon her, and convinces her to come back to the den with him. Shenzi lets Ed keep the cub, as long as she doesn't get in the way of her and Banzai's cubs, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi. Meanwhile, Kiara becomes the new queen of Pride Rock. Chapter 3 Chapter three starts with Kizazi playing tag with Dotty's young daughter, Speckles. Dotty informs Kizazi that he and Speckles are betrothed, and Kumbuka becomes a bit jealous, because he thinks that his love life is less interesting. Speckles tries to play tag with her brother, who gets angry at her for hitting him. Kizazi, who thinks this is very funny, leaves to explore the Pridelands. When he gets to the waterhole, where Kiara is drinking, and asks if he can go. She lets him, and he runs off. Kizazi, too excited to keep track of where he was, stumbles into the Outlands, and into Waanzin. Waanzin is angry at first, but soon becomes curious about him. After they introduce themselves and talk for a while, the two become fast friends, and bond over wrestling. By now, it's getting late, and they both head home, promising to meet up again the next day. When Kizazi gets home, he hears Kovu and Simba talking. He overhears their conversation, and is shocked to hear that they are talking about 'taking care' of the hyenas. He is confused and heads into the den, where Kiara explains that the hyenas helped Scar to kill Mufasa, and that's why the hyenas can't live in the Pridelanfs. Kizazi prentends to be okay, but in reality he is very upset, and wonders if Waanzin knows what the hyenas had done. Chapter 4 The next day, Kizazi heads back to the Outlands to talk to Waanzin. When he gets there, Waanzin desperately wants to wrestle, but Kizazi interupts her to tell her about what Simba and Kovu were talking about. After discussing it, neither one are sure if they can stay friends. Quickly, Kizazi comes up with a plan: If they tell their parents about them, then possibly his pride and her clan could work something out, where Waanzin's clan could live in the Pridelands again, and they could remain friends. Waanzin heads home to tell her parents about Kizazi, but Kizazi decides to wait until the next day. He is worried about how Simba will take it. When Kizazi gets home, Kumbuka and Speckles notice that he is acting strange, but he assures them that he is just thinking about something. He heads up Pride Rock, where Upelelezi asks him if he is okay. Knowing that he can trust her not to say anything, he admits his plan to her. Meanwhile, Waanzin asks her friends, Kila, Kitu and NaZaidi, where Ed is. NaZaidi calls Ed, who calls Shenzi and Banzai. Waanzin informs them that she has made friends with a lion cub. They remind her that they don't get along with the lions, but she tells them that the new queen and king may let them live in the Pridelands again. Shenzi and Banzai agree to dicuss it with them. Chapter 5 That night, Simba is having a nightmare. In the nightmare, he is a cub again. He and Kizazi are surrounded by hyenas, and one picks Kizazi up. Simba is unable to help him, or even move, and snaps awake. Nala assures him that the dream didn't mean anything, but Simba isn't sure. Later, Kizazi, Kiara and Kovu walk through the Pridelands. Kizazi stops them, and says that he has to tell something important. He says that he has made friends with a hyena, and Kiara and Kovu are shocked. They start to talk over him, and ask rhetorical questions. Kizazi yells for them to stop, and tells them that the hyenas are differant now, and Kiara agrees that it's possible. Kovu agrees to talking to the hyenas, and an excited Kizazi runs off to tell Waanzin. Chapter 6 In chapter six, Kovu heads to the Outlands to talk to the hyenas. When the finally appear, Shenzi tells him that, as he already knew, they will let Kizazi and Waanzin stay friends, if they're aloud to live in the Pride Lands again. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala are taking a walk together. Nala decides to go and help the younger lionesses with the hunting, and leaves Simba by himself. As he walks, Simba starts to think about his dream. As dreams are easily warped, Simba starts to missinterperate what the hyenas were saying. He soon realizes that he has wandered into the Outlands. Simba is about to head home, when he hears voices nearby. He turns and looks, and behind him, hidden in bushes, their are four hyenas talking to Kovu. Simba hears them saying that they ''have ''to hunt in the Pridelands, and Simba is sure that they are threatening Kovu. Simba leaps towards them and roars, scaring all of the hyenas away. Kovu yells at him that they were discussing terms, and Simba gets angry. Kovu says that Kizazi made friends with a hyena cub, and he wants them to remain friends, sohe is going to let the hyenas live in the Pridelands again. Simba says that he can't do that, and Kovu says he ''can ''because he's king, and tells Simba to go home. The chapter ends with Kovu asking himself what he's done. Chapter 7 This chapter starts with Simba, angrily sulking at Pride Rock. He knows he should talk to someone about it, but isn't ready to talk to Kiara, and decides that he'll tell Nala about it, when she comes back from hunting. Meanwhile, Kovu is searching the Outlands for the hyenas, yelling to nobody that Simba wasn't with him. Finally, he finds them, and assures them that Simba wasn't there because he wanted him to be. Shenzi tells him that she isn't interested in talking right now, and tells him to send Kizazi once Simba has calmed down. The hyenas leave, and Kovu heads home to talk to Simba. At Pride Rock, Nala has arrived, and is talking to Simba. He tells her that Kovu is planning to bring the hyenas back into the Pridelands, and that Kiara is in on it .Simba says it will be just like Scar's rule. Nala replies that it can't be that simple, and that they need to talk to Kiara. They leave to find her. They find Kiara with Vitani, Spotty and the young cubs, and they ask to talk to her alone. Simba tells her that he knows about the hyenas, and Kiara tells him that it isn't how it is. When Kovu arrives, he says hat everything was going well until Simba showed up. They begin to argue, and Kovu mentions Asante. This seems to upset Simba, but Kovu presses on. It is revealed that Asante is Fisi's daughter, and that Kopa was killed by him. Kovu tries to apologize, but Simba tells him to forget it, and that he'll stay out of their way, but they should talk to the lionesses first. Simba and Nala head back to Pride Rock. Kovu and Kiara decide that they will talk to the lionesses. Kovu asks if they should even botherwith the hyenas if the lionesses act like Simba did, and Kiara says she thinks they should. The chapter ends with them going back to Pride Rock to tell the lionesses. Chapter 8 Coming soon! Chapter 9 Coming soon! Slideshow The-lion-king-3.jpg|The cover Kizazi.jpg|Kizazi Waanzin.png|Waanzin Kumbuka and speckles.jpg|Speckles and Kumbuka upelelezi2.jpg|Upelelezi Category:Fanfiction Category:Lions Category:Stories Category:Hyenas Category:Original Characters